Tantalum metal is often used in highly corrosive applications in the petrochemical and mineral ore processing industries. Tantalum is extremely corrosion resistant to most mineral and organic acids, such as sulfuric acid and nitric acid, and gases, such as hydrogen sulfide, as well as caustic environments up to about 175° C. Unfortunately, tantalum is very expensive and dense and further is very difficult to work with due to its high sensitivity to oxidation, high melting point and inherent softness. In light of its high sensitivity to oxidation, very specific environmental measures, including highly inert atmospheres, must be employed in order to fabricate tantalum. In addition to the high expense which must be spent to produce it, tantalum also exhibits low resistance to erosion.
Alternatives to tantalum which provide equivalent or near equivalent corrosion resistance properties are desired.